1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable mirror device and a dispersion compensator.
2. Related Background of the Invention
An example of the conventional movable mirror device is the one described in Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-303805. The movable mirror device described in this Patent Document 1 is installed in a tunable dispersion compensator, and is configured, for example, to deform a curved surface shape of a reflecting surface of a movable reflecting mirror so that a light reflection position of the movable reflecting mirror comes to a desired position.